


Grady's Sex Ed

by LeggoxMyxGreggo



Category: Fury(2014)
Genre: But they're not having sex, Friendship, Gen, Grady and Norman have a moment, Graphic Descriptions of Sex, Not crack but might be a little crack, Shippy if you squint hard enough, That's up to the viewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggoxMyxGreggo/pseuds/LeggoxMyxGreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grady just wants to teach Norman how to please a lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grady's Sex Ed

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame at this point. Just accept it.

          "You ever fuck a woman, Norman?" Grady was grinning in a way that Norman has come to mean something was about to happen.  
          "You know I have at least once." There was no point in arguing when Grady got that look.  
          "No. I mean like, really fuckin' fuck 'er. Not jus' stick it in an' one 'n done. Ain't what I meant."  
          Norman wrinkles his nose at the vulgar words and shakes his head. "Do we really have to talk about this?"  
          "Yeah, we have ta talk about this." Grady laughs and smacks Norman's back, jostling him. "Need ta know that the next time ye fuckin' go fer a roll it's gon' be good. You know how ta get a girl comin' back?"  
          "Grady." Norman snorts and looks up the man in question. "I doubt I can even get a girl in the first place." He shakes his head and looks back down at the dirty rag in his hands.  
          "Don' talk like that. Now, I'm gonna fuckin' tell you how to get 'er comin' back and then know what?" Grady's finger dug into his shoulder as he poked Norman and he knows has no choice but just sit around for the conversation. "Imma find you a girl, a'ight? Imma get ya a girl ta fuck."  
          "I-I don't need, you don't-"  
          "Shut up." Norman shuts his mouth quickly and looks at Grady again."Now, ta start. Don' be afraid to fuckin' get in it. A'ight. Fuckin', ya ever eat a girl?"  
          "I..I..N-no, What does-?" Norman cuts himself off, confused by what Grady even meant and curious now.  
          "A'ight. So, she in yer bed, right? She in yer bed and yer kissin 'er, she naked." Norman quickly looks down at his gun, trying to not seem as curious as he really was. "You prolly naked too but this ain't bout you. Nah. You ever get a girl ta come? Know they do that?" Norman could feel his cheeks flush red and he shakes his head quickly. "They do. So, fuckin' kiss 'er. That's what'll start it all really, ya kiss 'er. Now, don't get right to fuckin'. Kiss 'er, kiss 'er neck. Fuckin' bury yer face in her fuckin' tits man."  
          Norman wished that the ground would just open up and Grady's tight hold on his shoulder kept him from even trying to make a run for it.  
          "Don't fuckin' blush. It's a facta life." Grady laughs. "Lotta girls like when ya suck their tits, now you can do jus' bout anywhere on it but the fuckin' nipple is sensitive. So give some attention to them before going. Don' forget tha' you can use hands to to rub her fuckin' sides or 'er ass." The hand tightens on Norman's jacket like Grady knows what he's thinking again before going lax. "Don't touch her pussy yet though, leave that be till ya kiss down ta her hips. From there jus', yer gonna wanna kiss 'er thighs. Don't go fer the top. Start at 'er knees, the inside, ain't no one sensitive on the tops of their thighs."  
          Norman jolts as Grady's hand drops to pat his thigh, gloved fingers digging into the soft flesh of his inner thigh.  
          "'Cept maybe you. A'ight. So ya reach the top of 'er thighs, fuckin' you can bite some too, some girls like that. Now, you've fuckin' reached her pussy, quit it, you're fuckin' face to face with 'er now. Give it a lick." Norman buries his face in his hands, trying to hide the embarrassment as Grady just continued talking. "Lick it a few times, get 'er warmed up before diggin' in, that's eatin' a girl. Use yer tongue, real good an' deep, fuckin' bury yer goddamn face in it, eat her likes it's a last meal, promise it'll be good."  
          "Can we talk about something normal? Like...anything besides how to...do this." Norman's voice was muffled in his hands but he can tell that Grady was shaking his head.  
          "Nu-uh. This is good ta know, keep the girls comin'." Grady laughs at his own joke. "Alright, so, yer lickin' at this point, now remember that ya got two hands too. You can do just about anything with yer hands that you want. Rub 'er thighs, up her sides, grab 'er ass or tits. You can fuckin' finger 'er to, slip in a finger or two with yer tongue. It's good if ya crook yer fingers up, ain't never met a girl who di'n't like that. There's also this spot, looks like a little button. It's cute." Grady's hand patted his thigh before he grabs his shoulder again and Norman finds himself being pulled into Grady's side. "This little button is super sentitive, it's like, above the fuckin'....it's towards the top of 'er pussy, gotta move the folds 'round a bit sometimes but you can like, rub it with yer thumb or lick it. I like ta fuckin' two fingers deep, a'ight, two fingers deep in 'er and then lick that button I was talkin' 'bout, give it a little nibble."  
          Norman looks up at the sky, knowing that he had to be red as an apple all the way down to his chest. "Grady, I really-"  
          "Said shut up." The shake that Grady gets in response makes Norman close his eyes. "Now, keep this up till she shakin'. Find what she likes an' just go ta town. You'll know when she comes, she'll be fuckin' soaked, clenchin' tight 'round ya an fuckin' wailing." Grady laughs. "Mos' girls don' like if ya kiss 'em after so you can jus' kiss 'er neck an wait for her to cool off a bit or ya can jus'...slide right in and fuck, it'll be so good, fuckin' soaking wet. She migh' even fuckin' come another time or two when ya fuck 'er. Promise ya all the girls'll wanta come down ta yer place after that, she gon' tell all her friends, you'll have more tail 'an you know what to do with."  
          "Why are you telling me this?" Norman closes his eyes tightly and sighs.  
          "Gon' get you laid, Norman."  
          Norman shakes his head quickly and tries to lean away from Grady. "I don't want...I'm not interested in getting laid, Grady. Thanks for this and all but-"  
          "Why don' you want you some tail? Huh? Somethin' fuckin' wrong with you?" Grady was quickly shoving Norman away and he barely caught himself before he sits up to get comfortable on his crate again.  
          "It's not that, I'm just-" Norman rubs his face, muttering into his hand.  
          Grady tilts his head, leaning in close to Norman. "What was that, Norman?"  
          Norman ducks his head, looking at his lap. "I'm not...." He sighs and fidgets with the gun in his lap, refusing to look up. "I'm fucking gay, Grady."  
          The silence lasts longer than Norman expects, the hand doesn't move from his neck. "Well, fuck Norman. If you woulda said somethin' sooner I woulda told ya how to fuckin' get a guy off instead or some shit. Fuck. What you like, huh? You an ass man to? Or you prefer bein' the bitch?"  
          "What?' Norman looks up at Grady, eyes wide.  
          "You the packer or the brownie? You ever even fuck a guy?"  
          "I-what-no. I've never been with a guy."  
          "So ya don' know what ya like yet then. A'ight. Well, plenty of war left to find out." Grady patted his shoulder, confusing Norman more than he already was. He never knew someone to just accept someone for being gay, let alone someone like Grady.  
          "What?" The smaller pulls away, sitting up straight as he stared at Grady in shock before shaking his head. "You don't have a problem with that?"  
          It was Grady's turn to look shocked though it didn't last as long as his own before the man was cracking up. "Why would I care if you like one or the other? Tail is tail, Norman. I don' care if you fuckin' like dick." The loader leaned in close to Norman with a wide grin as if he's sharing a secret. "Yer tellin' an ass man that you like ass, Norman. I'm here fer you. What kinda man you like? Huh? Big ones, little ones, blondes? I'm here. Fer. You." Grady punched Norman's shoulder with every emphasis.  
          "I don't. Grady." He pulls away again, groaning. He never thought that he would have to explain himself to anyone, let alone Grady. "I can't just sleep around."  
          "Why? Ya religious? I know ya ain't, you slept with that kraut bitch."  
          "That's not it."  
          Grady quickly interrupts Norman again. "Then what is it? Scared to be prissy?"  
          Norman couldn't even understand how Grady came to that conclusion. "No. It's stupid but...I don't really...Here." He turns to face the loader, shocked again when Grady sits back and opens his hands for him to continue. "Okay. Umm. I definitely get turned on, like any fucking guy. But uh...I don't...I see someone and think they're attractive but I have a hard time connecting that with any-I have a hard time connecting someone with sex." Norman winces, feeling like he was explaining himself horribly. "It's hard for me to actually have in interest in fucking someone I just met. I can see someone as hot but as soon as it comes to actually fucking them, no interest unless I actually know them." The last part was quiet, it was always the hardest part for him to admit, even to himself. Not only was he gay but he couldn't just go out and have sex like everyone else.  
          "A'ight. So....you'd fuck someone yer friends with? But not strangers?" Grady huffs a laugh, wiping his mouth before shaking his head. "Yer weird, Norman, really fuckin' weird." He laughs again, to the point that Norman was ready to go somewhere else to clean his gun, somewhere Grady wouldn't follow. "Hey." Norman's surprised as Grady draws him in close, lips pressing to his temple as he spoke again. "I won' do it no more. Try an get you laid an' shit. 'Kay? Fuckin', you a good kid. Weird but good." Grady's arm was heavy over his shoulders and Norman just lets himself be drawn in. "So..maybe I'll still try 'an get ya laid. Cause its fun but..I dunno, maybe one of the guys'll fuck ya." Norman laughs and shakes his head. "Don't think any of 'em would let you fuck 'im though so if yer an ass man, outta luck. Mean, guess you could try Gordo." Grady's voice went high before dissolving into laughter and Norman started cracking up at the thought.  
          "No thanks, I honestly think I'm good." Norman shakes his head and sits up, patting Grady's shoulder as he corrects himself on the crate again, picking up his rag to get back to cleaning. "Seriously, thanks for....." He waves, not sure how to explain the conversation about his sexuality. "And for," He pauses and shrugs, "That bit before about pleasuring girls."  
          "Yeah, whatever. Tell me when you wanna fuck a guy and I'll see what I got up in 'ere for ya." Grady pointed to his head, grinning as he stands up. "Thanks fer wastin' some time. Get some sleep sometime tonight 'fore Don or Boyd comes for ya." Norman agrees quietly, nodding and watching Grady start towards the tent that they were lucky enough to be sleeping in for the night before he looks down at his rifle again, setting back to cleaning.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the idea of Grady graphically describing sex acts to an embarassed Norman got stuck in my head and it wouldn't go away until I put it down.  
> I'm so sorry, but I'm not really sorry.


End file.
